A game, A bet, A Slave for a Week
by Jay-Chan
Summary: When a fight between Sonic and Amy drags in the guys and the girls and pitts them against each other, a wager of slavery is made, and a hillarious adventure unfolds. (Overdone? Yes. Jay-Chan done? Not untill now.) [Chapter 3 up]
1. Chapter One: Childish Pride

Hey everybody! I'm here with a new ficcie! It's...odd to say the least. Note that this is in no real cronological or universe order. Um...yeah...have fun...stop staring at me...please?  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh come on Sonic! Why won't you ever let me come on any adventures with you?" Amy near yelled.  
  
"Because you'd only be a distraction!" Sonic yelled back. "Not to mention I always have to pull you out of the fire!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat Eggman and his minions better than you ever could." Amy retaliated.  
  
"In your dreams!" Sonic shot back.  
  
A small band of furries grouped several feet away from the fighting hedgehogs. The lush environment of the Emerald Coast beach played about them. Seagulls bopped around, crabs scuttled, and the waves steady crashing on the shore gave an almost lulling sound.  
  
"They're at it again," Tails spoke.  
  
"No surprise," Rouge said.   
  
"Why is it always violence with those two?" Charmy asked to no one in particular, buzzing about.  
  
Sera (From the Sonic Anime [yay]) tossed her hair back. "I'm sure they'll get over it."  
  
"Just let'em fight." Espio said. "Soon enough they'll beat the snot out of each other."  
  
"Espio!" Charmy shouted, flying up and smacking him upside the head. "There's a kid here," Charmy pointed to Cream, who was playing in the sand. Espio rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," He muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, girls can do anything better than boys can!" Amy shouted childishly from a few feet away.  
  
"Can not!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Can too!," Amy yelled back.  
  
This little argument soon had all of the girls behind Amy, making arguments, and all of the guys, par Charmy, behind Sonic. Charmy was in the middle of the brawl, trying to stop the two teams from fighting. Amy snapped her fingers, thinking of a way to stop the senseless fighting.  
  
"I know!" She said throwing her fist into the air, "We'll have a competition." This was greeted by enthusiastic cheers from both sides. Sonic thought over the idea for a moment.  
  
"What does the winning team get?" he pondered. Amy thought for a moment, and then a smug smile crawled across her lips.   
  
"How about each member of winning team gets a member of the opposing team as a slave for a whole week," Sonic's mind took several seconds to decipher what Amy had just said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good!" He said at last.  
  
"C'mon everybody," Tails said, calling everybody to his attention, "we can plan the whole thing at my workshop." Everyone began to run towards the end of the beach.  
  
Charmy's small voice piped up, "Guys, I'm not to sure about-"  
  
"Too bad you're going," Espio interrupted, grabbing the honey bee.  
  
"Oh man..." Charmy thought to himself grimly. "What have I gotten myself into?" 


	2. Chapter Two: An All Out Race

Chapter 2   
  
"Okay then, it's settled," Tails said "It'll be a four activity competition: A no-bars race, a team tennis match, a game of dodgeball, and to finish it off, a battle royal." He looked up to his friends and adversaries. They all nodded in assent.  
  
"Well then," Sonic said, "Let's start it!"  
  
The sun shone high over the concrete city of Station Square. People lived their lives normally, as if the Perfect Chaos battle had never happened. Adults went to work, and children played at school, women shopped and men complained. All was normal in the city.   
  
Sonic and company lined up near the entrance of the Station Square hotel. Tails held up a map of the city streets, with a red line drawn, showing the race path.  
  
"We start here," Tails said, pointing of the beginning of the line, "and end here,"  
  
"Okay then every body," Sonic said...  
  
"Ready," Everyone took position  
  
"Set," The muscles in everyone's legs tensed (well...except for Charmy's...his wings tensed).  
  
"GO!"  
  
Sonic was in the lead, as expected, Tails was close behind him, and Rouge was in third. The rest of the racers were basically grouped together. As it would seem, the boys had an easy victory, but the girls weren't just going to give them the win. Amy looked towards Cream, who gave her a little nod. Cream's rather large ears began to flap. Her small body took off from the ground as she flew into the air. She positioned herself just above Sonic. A big goofy grin spread across her face as she dropped from her high altitude.  
  
"Piggyback ride!" She yelled as she dropped on Sonic and wrapped her legs around his neck. Sonic yelped as he wavered from the extra weight. "Oops, look out," Cream said as she tugged him so the two of them collided with Tails. The three person pileup looked up, only to see Rouge run by with a sadistic smile on her face. Cream happily danced a top the downed duo. Sonic sighed a deep, sad sigh. This was, quite possibly, the most embarrassing moment of his life.  
  
Back with the rest of the group, Sera was beginning to take the lead. Charmy nervously gulped. He knew it would be signing a death wish, but he had to stop Sera from taking the lead. He closed his eyes as his wings revved up. He performed his buzz-dash technique, right into Sera's gut, causing them both to collapse to the ground. Charmy, sensing danger, fired off as fast as he could. Sera's eyes turned a crimson hue.  
  
"You little bug! When I catch you I'm gonna' crush you!" Sera screamed, chasing Charmy, in the complete opposite direction of the race. Amy sighed. She only hoped Rouge was still in the lead. Meanwhile, Espio had just gone over a hill and was clear out of Amy's site. He grinned, as held his fist out in front of him. He began to run faster, and steadily gained speed until his legs became a blur.  
  
Rouge dashed as quick as she could. She was amazed how well Amy's plan had worked.  
  
'There it is, the finish line!' Rouge thought to herself. 'I'm going to win!' But these thoughts were instantly cancelled out as she saw Espio running right beside her. He looked to Rouge, and gave a smug grin before dashing in front of her and crossing the finish line. Rouge crossed the finish line, near fuming.  
  
"Espio..." Rouge said in a deep tone.  
  
"Yes?" Espio said as mockingly as he could, smiling smugly all the while. Rouge fumed beet red and grabbed Espio around the neck, choking him. Espio tried to break her grip, but her anger with her own brute strength proved too much for the chameleon.  
  
"Woah, just chill out there!," Tails called, flying in. Sonic, carrying Cream, ran up to the three. The combined efforts of Sonic, Tails, and Espio were enough to pry Rouge off. Amy finally reached the group. This left only two members.  
  
"Where are Charmy and Sera?" Sonic questioned.  
  
"Well..." Amy stammered. She was, however, cut off by a high pitched scream. Looking in the distance, they saw Charmy fleeing for his life from the blood thirsty Sera. Charmy's eyes, which were wide as dinner plates, searched for somewhere to hide. Anywhere. He dashed behind Tails, and dove headfirst into one of his bushy tails. Sera collapsed, panting, wheezing, and being generally tired.  
  
"Wow," Rouge said. "She's got anger management problems."  
  
"You should talk," Sonic said, giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Anyway everybody, should we move on?" Tails asked. 


	3. Chapter Three: Tennis

Chapter 3  
  
Metal Sonic floated lazily around the hull of the half submerged Egg Carrier. The once incredibly powerful war machine was now nothing more than an oversized buoy.  
  
"Nothing to report, Master" Said Metal, into his built in communicator. Suddenly a quick flying yellow projectile struck Metal in the side of the head, causing him to fall to the ground with a resounding 'clang.' He quickly got himself up and looked around for what may have caused the dent in his head. He spied a yellow ball rolling off of the deck of the ship.  
  
"Serve up!"  
  
Amy happily skipped about, sporting a tennis outfit, as did Cream, and Sera. Rouge, however, was forced to keep her normal outfit, as her bosoms were too large for any of the sized outfits. Charmy flew out from inside of the ship, dressed in his own, tiny tennis suit.  
  
"How do I look guys?" Charmy asked. Sonic stared at him for a moment, and then turned around, shaking his head.  
  
"Why are we on the Egg Carrier?" Rouge whispered to Sera. Sera gave a gentile shrug.  
  
"It was Tails's idea., I think." Sera answered.  
  
Espio and Tails took their position on their side of the make shift court, as did Sera and Amy. Espio looked at his racket curiously.  
  
"Erm...how do we play exactly?" Espio said examining the racket further.  
  
"We just hit the ball back and forth," Said Sera from the other side of the field. Espio thought it over for a minute and then nodded.  
  
"Mind if I serve?" Amy smiled towards Tails. Tails tossed her the ball.  
  
"Go ahead," Tails said. He may have been Amy's rival, but it didn't mean he wasn't a gentleman. Amy bounced the ball on the ground and smacked it over towards Espio. Espio gripped his racket and hit the ball with all of his might, causing it to soar over everyone's head and hit somewhere on an unseen part of the Egg Carrier with a loud 'clang'. There was a long silence as everyone stared at Espio.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll hit it softer this time," He said with a sneer.  
  
Soon afterwards, Espio was really starting to get it. The ball bounced back and forth, back and forth. The players moved around gracefully, making it seem almost like an elegant dance. The steady 'pt-bop, pt-bop' worked almost like a metronome.  
  
"Time's up you guys!" Amy called from the sidelines.  
  
"What's the score?" Rouge said, taking her place on the field. She had dozed off during the Tennis match.   
  
"Thirty to Forty, girls favor," Tails said, sitting down on his bench. (That score probably seems odd, if you're unacquainted with the scoring method in Tennis. Just go with the flow.) Sonic stretched his limbs out. This was it. If the girls scored one more they would win, tying the games and no longer giving the boys an edge.  
  
"You okay over there Charms?" Sonic asked, noticing the honey bee was awkwardly picking up the racket.  
  
"I think so..." Charmy said wearily, as he struggled lifting his sporting good. Soon enough, the game was underway. Sonic's skill far surpassed anyone's on the field. A mix of speed and grace gave him a natural ability to play the game. Rouge jumped to get the high bouncing ball, causing her...selves...to bounce around.   
  
"Quite a show bat-girl!" Espio rudely called from sides. Sera glared at him, smacking him upside the head.  
  
Suddenly, Rouge hit the ball rather soft, towards Charmy. Sonic glanced at the honey bee. He wouldn't be able to run up to the ball in time. Sonic dashed across the field and smacked the ball. It flew forward, just missed the net, hit the ground, and fired at Cream. Cream swung her racket, just missing the ball. Sonic threw his arms up in rejoice. The ball bounced into the ball container, knocking it into the water, then settled on the hull, and began rolling towards the edge.  
  
"Quick!" Tails shouted, "Get it! That's the last ball!" As of that, every furry ran to the ball, unfortunately knocking it, and poor Charmy, into the water. Charmy thrashed about, wailing and screaming. Tails, grabbing on to the edge, swung over the water, scooping Charmy up. Charmy shivered and curled up into a fetal position, sucking his thumb.  
  
"Well now what?" Sonic said with a sneer.  
  
"I guess...we call it a tie?" Tails said with a gentile shrug. This was greeted with grumbles, but was agreed upon.  
  
"C'mon everyone," Amy said, already beginning to walk away, "to the Mystic Ruins." 


End file.
